El mejor San Valentin
by haruno-san
Summary: un one-shot para la época de todos los enamorados, para descubrir si uno lo esta pero Sasuke lo descubre de una manera rara, espero que todos encuentren su valentin yo me voy a buscar el mio mientras uds dejen comentarios..soy.otaku@..por si les gusto!


**_El mejor San Valentin_**

Hoy era un día diferente, hoy era su día pensó Sakura Haruno, hoy 13 de febrero sería un gran día para enamorarse, ya no mas sufrimientos por alguien que no la reconfortaría, ya no mas sufrimiento por alguien quien no la comprendiera y mucho menos que no la quisiera. Este fue el pensamiento que hoy Sakura Haruno, hoy 13 de febrero se arreglara para así poder salir a la fiesta para recibir a San Valentin y ese era un día para divertirse con sus seres queridos y como la mayoría tenía con quien pasar esas fechas las amigas habían quedado en salir para así al siguiente día podrían pasarlo con sus respectivos novios, aunque ese no era el caso de Sakura Haruno.

¡Valla! frente, hoy te ves mejor – dijo Ino entrando a la casa de la pelirosa

Enserio puerca! me halagas – rió la pelirosa – Ya falta menos para la fiesta – dijo felizmente

Entonces hoy salimos ¿no? – se apresuro a decir la rubia sabía que su amiga era de grandes cambios, sobre todo de parecer y de humor, los cuales a veces podían ser algo peligrosos al igual que su maestra Tsunade-sama

Claro puerca, esta noche nos divertiremos y veremos que pasa – bromeo Sakura – lo que si me preocupa no tener nada que ponerme...-dijo algo apenada ella no solía salir y rara vez lo hacia aunque le gustara hacerlo.

¡Pero frente de marquezina no te preocupes de eso me encargare yo! además es temprano todavía ni siquieran son las 10 am– dicho esto Ino arrastro a Sakura hacia el centro comercial de Konoha sin darle la oportunidad de que agarre sus llaves. al salir la puerta se tranco automáticamente. Ambas amigas se fueron de un lugar a otro sin descansar un solo segundo y ya pasado el medio día por fin había encontrado algo para poder ponerselo en la fiesta.

Bien frente nos vemos esta noche a las 11 en el local – se despidío Ino de ella

Si, nos vemos puerquita – saludo mientras se iba para su casa; en el camino metió sus manos en su cartera y descubrió horrorizada que no tenia sus llaves su único juego y con sus manías ninja ni siquiera ella podría entrar sin esas llaves, se quedo un momento pensando que haría pero en ese momento se acordó con una gran alegría que Naruto tenía un juego de llaves extra que le habían quedado para cuando el hacia sus visitas nocturnas, ella rió por lo bajo y se sonrojo un poco al acordarse de esa época en la que ella y el salían a escindidas de toda la aldea ahora se habían hecho muy buenos amigos aunque debía admitir que de vez en cuando el hiciera sus visitas pero las que hacia antes de ser nuevamente su amigo. Lo busco como una loca por toda Konoha y llego a la conclución de que se encontraría con Sasuke y así camino hacia la mansión del moreno

¿Sasuke-kun? – pronuncio la pelirosa después de tocar un par de veces

¿Sakura? ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado el morocho hace tiempo que la conocía a Sakura pero nunca había ido ella a su mansión sin Naruto

Vine a ver si estabas con Naruto – respondío simplemente Sakura

No, el dobe esta en una misión – dijo Sasuke con un dejo de frialdad

¡Que malvada Tsunade-sama para enviarlo de misión el día antes de San Valentin! – dicho esto Sasuke se atoro y empezo a toser ¿que pasaba entre Sakura y Naruto? por algún motivo sintío una presión el pecho

¿Que te pasa Sasuke? – pregunto alarmada su compañera

Nada...-dijo el – ¿para que lo buscas a Naruto? – pregunto finalmente, seguramente no era nada

Lo que pasa es que me he quedado afuera y Naruto es el único que tiene una copia de mi llave – Sasuke se puso de todos los colores ¡¡COMO QUE NARUTO TENIA UNA COPIA DE SUS LLAVES!! Y MAS IMPORTANTE PORQUE ¡¡EL NO LAS TENIA!!. Al notar que Sasuke no iba a responder nada mas suspiro lo cual lo trajo devuelta a la realidad

Supongo que le pediré alguien para dormir en su casa hasta que vuelva Naruto – pensó en voz alta quizás demasiado alta

Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte a dormir aquí – dijo como si nada el pelinegro

Me encantaría Sasuke, pero esta noche salgo y no se a que hora voy a volver...- dijo algo apenada la pelirosa, quizás había quedado como una cualquiera; mientras que si Sasuke antes se había puesto de todos los colores ahora si que no sabría decir que paresia, además no había usado el "kun" por alguna razón le molesto un poco y por otro lo alegro

Igual quedáte si quieres - Sasuke no sabía porque estaba insistiendo tanto para que su compañera se quedara

Pero Sasu..- no pudo seguir porque el la interrumpío – insisto – fueron las palabras de el

Esta bien – dijo Sakura mientras miraba su reloj eran las 7 miro a Sasuke y después su reloj alarmada COMO QUE YA ERAN LAS 7 – emm Sasuke puedo areglarme aquí, si no voy a poder llegar a tiempo – se sentía mal al pedirle tanto a el pero de lo contrario no llegaría

Esta bien hazlo no hay problema - dijo con un deje de molestia, al escuchar esto Sakura salto a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le grito alegremente – GRACIAS SASUKE-KUN – Sasuke se sonrojo pero a la pelirosa no le dio tiempo de darse cuenta ya que después de haber gritado salio corriendo hacia el baño donde se baño, vistió, maquillo y peino cuando salio ella Sasuke se quedo mirandola un rato embobado tenía una pollera muy corta de tela negra, la cual le molesto a Sasuke que saliera con ella puesta, es decir no le molestaba mientras este solo el, y un straples rosa que hacia juego con su cabello, unos tacos y un par de pulseras verdes y un collar que al igual que las pulseras hacian juego con sus lindos ojos; si alguien se atrevia a tocarla esa persona se moriría de la paliza que el mismo le daría. Ella se despidió de el se llevo un par de llaves y se dirigió hacia el lugar acordado mientras que el muchacho la seguía con la mirada, tenia el presentimiento de que le costaría dormir, tras ducharse, comer algo se fue hacia su habitación con una cierta parcimonia se saco la remera para poder dormir mas comodo y se puso unos pantalones viejos para mayo comodidad. Miro la hora ya eran las 11 ¿Sakura habría llegado bien? PARA QUE SE LO PREGUNTABA el no era su padre ni siquiera le debería importar, lo mejor seria dormir tras un momento lo consiguió pero se levanto con otra pregunta ¿Sakura estaría bien? era lo mas probable ella era fuerte además nadie le haría nada en su sano juicio tras calmarse se volvió a recostar paso un momento y se pregunto si ¿Sakura la estaría pasando bien? era lo mas probable sino hubiera vuelto y habría escuchado la puerta, tras calmarse nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que volviera así que volvió a la planta inferior y se puso a mirar televisión ya eran las 3.10 debería haber vuelto se sentía estúpido estando tan pendiente de ella, pero en fin, enseguida escucho como se habría la puerta, el fue para recivírla

Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, volví temprano al final ya que habían ido los novios de las chicas y yo quede sola y como no tenia muchas ganas de estar me volví... – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que noto que Sasuke no tenia nada mas que unos pantalones se sonrojo QUE BUEN CUERPO TENIA!!

Pero la pasaste bien ¿no? – pregunto Sasuke la verdad es que ninguno se esperaba que el hablara

Si la verdad es que no la pase mal – ella sonrió – ¿estabas despierto? – dijo al escuchar el televisor

No podía dormir así que me vine a ver si había algo interesante para ver – contesto el

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se aventuro la pelirosa

Si quieres – contesto como si nada aunque debía admitir que le agradaba un poco la idea. Ambos se fueron al sillón donde vieron una película no era lo mejor de lo mejor, era una típica película que pasarían para un día de San Valentin pero hay estaban los dos viéndola Sasuke había apoyado su brazo en el respaldo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Sakura se iba durmiendo hasta que callo dormida al hombro de Sasuke el la abraso se veía tan tierna, tan linda, que hasta daban ganas de... besarla? si Sasuke Uchiha quería besar a Sakura Haruno, ya no podía con la tentación y si lo hacia quien se daría cuenta, lentamente fue acercando sus labios hasta los de ella, tenían un sabor que lo embriagaba pronto los necesitaría, la tomo de la cintura y ella despertó ¡demonios! pensó Sasuke cuando ella se alejo rápidamente, quería y necesitaba esos labios

¿Que estas haciendo Sasuke Uchiha?! – grito alterada

Tu regalo de San Valentin – dijo acercandolá otra vez para besarla, Sakura aun estando en estado de shock no se negó a los labios del Uchiha, una vez que se separaron

¿Y que es lo que quieres que te regale para San Valentin, Sasuke-kun? – pregunto timídamente

A tí – dijo el

Con mucho gusto – dijo ella que volvía a besarlo pero de una forma mas apasionada

Ojalas que el dobe nunca regrese – dijo el mientras la seguía besando. En esos besos entendió que Sasuke era la persona que estaba buscando la que le daría la paz, la dedicación, que la escucharía y entendería, que tanto buscaba. Por otro lado el Uchiha sintío que jamás volvería a sentirse solo ni mal acompañado. YA QUERÍA RESUCITAR SU CLAN AHÍ MISMO!

**_Fin..._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí =) dejen sus comentarios me encanta leerlos, ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo

dentro de poco voy a actualizar los otros fics no se enojen por la demora...y ya que estamos quiero mas comentarios en todos los fics !!!

un beso grande!

**gracias por leer, se lo agradesco** infinitamente **me encanta** **que lo hagan**

jajaja se me dio por hacer one-shots

atte: haruno-san

.. si kieren agregenme ;D


End file.
